


CRAZY!

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller-fandom, Repata-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jeller, M/M, Repata, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: One benefit of the massive pay-out from the Federal Government to the formerCIRG Team is that they and the heirs of their heirs have enough money to to lastthem for several lifetimes Framed for murder and acts of terrorism (Project Helios)by Madeline Burke (Head of Civilian Oversight Committee) who attempted to killthem via drone strike at their hide-out in Iceland. The attempt was made from theNYO made from the NYO, prompting the POTUS to authorize the multi-mullion dollarpay-out, on the condition that the team keep quiet about the attempted assasinationattempt orcestrated from the NYO office).
Relationships: Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Patterson/Stuart Keys
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Rico!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of what happens to the members of the CIRG, New York Office,  
> after they clear their names and are dismissed from the FBI. The first  
> two chapters are Repata centric, the next two Jeller, the fifth are Patterson  
> and Rich, the sixth Patterson/Rich/Boston. Any future chapters we'll announce.

This is nothing short of AMAZING, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata muses, watching her Daughter 'Quedita" marvel over the choices of wedding cake.  
She and Louise Weller are getting married on the same day: Quedita to Kevan Keys, the son of Stuart and Patterson; Louise to Matthew Weitz' son,  
Drake. Madeline's drone attack had nearly killed Reade, and that he survived to walk his daughtr down the ailse is thanks to _Ice Cream_...  
"Mami: taste this one, es muy Rico!" Qeedita passes her Mother a small piece of the buttercreme cake sample.

"Ummm-tienes razon!" The combined tastes of the exquisite cake and frosting combination have Tasha's taste buds doning a samba. ¿"Has decidido?

"Si, pero quiero probar los del Pasteleria Villegas."

As they walk down the street, Tasha's mobile phone buzzes, then plays "Amor, Amor!"..."HAN-EY!", she chrips, cheerily. "We left the cake-tasting at  
bakery #1; we're on our way to bakery #2.

"Must be nice...Rey and I are starting hour three of registration-NYU Law. No cake availabe."

"Awwww! ¿"Envidia?", Tasha teases, laughing.

"¿Claro...quien no prefiere comer pastel que el primr registro del Universidad?

"You're FINE...hey, Reade? Thank you for saving me...for staying alive...for our wonderful chldren. I never thought I'd see these days. And I'm so  
happy. You promised to protect me at all costs; that got me-always. And I got you. I Love you."

"You say that every day; and honestly I never get tired of hearing it. Thank you anyway, and I love you back."

"Baby...come meet us for cake tasting-Rey is 19, almost 20. Meet us; suddenly I wanna see you."

"On the way."

"Mom-viene mi Papa?" Quedita asks, grinning.

Dijo que...esperamos ahi-el café."

xxx5xxxx5xxxx5xxxx5xxxx5xxxx5xxxxx5xxxx5xxxx5xxxx5xxxx5xx

Reade joins his wife and daughter about 25 minutes later. "Ahi viene...mi piquito de oro...AHI VIENE...mi lindo tesoro!" Quedita sings when he  
appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿"Has decidido?
> 
> Es muy rico: It's delicious
> 
> Ummm-tienes razon!: You're right about xxxxx
> 
> Si, pero quiero probar los del Pasteleria Villegas:  
> Yes, but I'd like to try those in the Villegas bakery.
> 
> Envidia: envy
> 
> Claro...quien no prefiere comer pastel que el primr registro del Universidad?  
> Of course...who wouldn't prefer eating cake to first registration at University
> 
> Viene mi Papa?": Is my Dad coming
> 
> Dijo que...esperamos ahi-el café: He says yes...let's wait in that café
> 
> Hay viene...mi piquito de oro...AHI VIENE...mi lindo tesoro!  
> Here he comes...mi peice of gold...here he comes...my beautiful treasure
> 
> **Too many thanks to mention: lila_luscious1 for the Spanish translations**


	2. Mami's Good Fwends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade and Zapata, two years after the events of the season 5 finale:  
> their twins-son Isac and daughter Alheli are two months past their second  
> birthday enjoying a Pixar© movie with their parents  
> EXPLICIT SEX

As "Finding Nemo" draws to a close (for the what seems like the five hundreth time), baby Alheli (OL-HEL-EE) says to  
her Mommy, "Mami...is Daddy your good fwend?" FYI: both she and her twin brother Isac (E-SOC) are fluent in both English  
and Spanish.

"HE IS, Mi Linda", Natasha Zapata answers. "Daddy is my very good friend."

"I'M your Fwend? And 'Manito'?

"Los TRES."

Satisfied, the two year old yawns and announces, " 'MIMIS', Mami...MAMI...mimis' (she's sleepy).

Zapata nudges Reade, asleep on the floor with Isac. "Wh-at...Huuh!"

"Let's put them in bed", she whispers.

Reade takes their son, following his mate carefully up to the second floor to their kiddos' bedroom. Once they are safely in  
their crib, they return downstairs, to the master bedroom: ADULT PLAYTIME!

A leisurely shower (together), then Tasha lights candles and brings a bottle of wine on ice from downstairs, after which they  
spend an hour (a little more, possibly) pleasuring each other orally-well acquainted with each other's bodies, they're able  
elicit a couple of minor orgasms each...

Her calves and thighs were involuntarily twitching and shaking. Her hips quiver; both of her legs, locked loosely about the deep  
V's of Edgar's waist; her hands caress his neck, face, and hands without let-up; Edgar's mouth are all over HER face and neck-his  
teeth nip at her shoulders and the dark, swollen buds of her nipples. "EDDIE; DIOS EDDIE (cávame!) Don't stop! (no pares!); she yells  
repetitious exclamations of love and lust; her man is just as vocal: "ASI, mamita; defendate!" (that's IT, baby...fight back!)

She started screaming and continued screaming as Reade wrests a final, full blown orgasm out of her, as well as himself.

Tasha, hyperventilating fiercely, grabbed the bottle of wine to take a generous slurp, trying to recover from the mind-erasing  
bomb so recently exploded in her brain. "Un dia de estos me vas a MATAR!" (one of these days you're gonna kill me!)

Reade, once he stops panting and regained her equilibrium, he blurted out, "VALIENDO MADRE! Me quitaste todo el liquido!"  
"Oh fuck, that was awesome! Me drained all the liquids out of me!)


End file.
